Through New Eyes
by Liggster
Summary: Set a few months after Fang, Max is still depressed about Fang's leaving her. Can Iggy make her forget about him? Miggy! Minor Fax, and some Nazzy.


**Alrighty, so this is my first fanfic! Its set a few months after Fang, and the flock is at their house in Colorado.**

**Disclaimer: Its brings me to tears every time I realize I am not a balding old man so sadly, I'm not JP and own none of his character.**

MAX'S POV

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and cur—"

I clicked off the radio and rolled onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. Its been like this pretty much every day since he left. Tissues littered the floor and I can't remember the last time I washed my hair—or anything for that matter. Yep, I was drowning in my own little pity part. The rest of the flock (Dylan, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Total) had long since given up on getting me out of bed.

We were still living at the big E shaped house, the one that the CSM helped rebuild. Jeb chipped in too, to build us a pool and make the house better in general. We'd been living here, without him for 4 months and last I heard of him, he was in Arizona. With my mom. I hadn't seen her or Ella, my sister, in a long time. I missed them both. Fall was just beginning and maybe I could take the flock over for Thanksgiving. Iggy might like that, because he's been cooking for all of us every day. He even left a plate of food just inside my room.

I felt bad for leaving him, basically, in charge, but he hasn't been complaining and I wasn't up for being leader again anytime soon. The flock was just having a good time being kids. Outside I could hear it starting to rain and I was suddenly quite aware of my sudden urge to pee. Pushing my sorry self up onto my elbows, I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up shakily. I walked slowly, so I didn't trip over my own feet, to the door, stumbling and hurting my toes a lot but not having the energy to yelp or even curse. When I got to my door, I opened it carefully and shielded my eyes against the hallway light.

Halfway to the blessed bathroom, I ran into a tall figure and fell flat on my ass.

"I'm blind. What's your excuse?"

I mumbled an apology and a thank you as he hoisted me up off my butt. In the bathroom, just as I was preparing to leave, I stopped and stared into my reflection. My hair was knotted and ratty, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I'm pretty sure I got a shade or two paler. I looked terrible, and it reminded me of when I saw eraser-Max in the bathroom mirror of the hospital.

The hospital. Where we all stayed the night after he got ripped to shreds. Everyone of my memories lead right back to him eventually. I can't bring myself to hate Fang. Even though just thinking his name gives me physical pain. Ha! Name, pain. I'm turning into freaking Dr. Seuss. And even though he left with only a note explaining his sudden departure, I think I'm still in love with him. Splashing some icy water on my face to get rid of the puffy redness, I stepped out into the bright hallway and closed the door silently behind me.

Halfway down the hall again, I was stopped, this time by Angel.

"Max?" She looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah Ange?" I asked hoarsely, then cleared my throat.

"Someone needs to go with Iggy to the store for more food, but the rest of us want to stay and watch the Harry Potter Marathon that's on. Can you go?" She was putting the puppy dog eyes into full effect.

"Um, I'll think about it," I said, trying not to sound too whiney.

"Thanks Max!"

In my room, I was almost asleep again when someone opened my door and rudely turned on my lights.

"Get up."

I just stared up at Iggy with dull, lifeless eyes. Something completely lost on his sightless ones.

"Max, you can't keep doing this." He said, trying not to trip on his way over to my bed.

"Yes I can." I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head. Iggy tried to yank them down.

"No, you can't." He sighed, frustrated with the tug-of-war we had going. I finally gave in and the duvet and sheets were pulled off of me.

"Listen Max, Fang didn't just leave you. He left all of us. I lost my best friend. You lost your boyfriend, and the rest of the flock lost the only fatherly figure they've had since Jeb. You're being selfish, staying holed up in your room acting all pathetic. Have you noticed anything other than how miserable you are?"

"Yes." I said defiantly.

Really? Like what? Like how Gazzy keeps pining after Nudge? Or how Akila is pregnant? Get your head out of your ass, Max. You're the leader, so lead!" Iggy finished his little soliloquy practically panting, "You're going to the store. The others can't stand to see you like this. And neither can I."

"Can't Dylan go?" I glared up at him. Again, something lost on his blindness, "I'm glaring, Ig."

"He could. But he's not. You are." He held out his hand for mine and lifted me into a sitting position.

"_We_ are leaving in ten minutes." Iggy said with finality and strode out of my room.

I sighed, still a little shocked from his outburst and got up, changing into a black camisole and long sleeve black shirt with a silver heart on it. Both, of course, had slits for my wings in the back. Sliding on some black jeans and flats, I left to go brush my hair and teeth. I might not like it, but a girl has got to have some pride in the way she looks. And I didn't want to look like I got hit by a truck and then mauled by bears. Multiple times.

IGGY'S POV

When did I start liking Max? Since I could see. It was only a little kid crush back then, but I knew Fang liked her too and I understood the bros before hos rule. That bastard. Don't get me wrong, I miss him. He was like my brother, but I'll kill him for hurting Max like he did. I guess I should thank him, too, though because now I can finally get my chance with Max. Courageous, smart mouthed, beautiful Max. No, I can't see again, thus my running into her. But I can hear her beauty, its one of those things you just know. And I know I can't be like Fang and pussyfoot around her for a few years, kiss some other girls, and then finally decide I wanted Max. You didn't know? Fang was a regular man whore, but the only girl Max saw with him was Lissa. I would never hurt her like he did. Hell, I'm going to make sure she never gets hurt again.

"Ig! You ready to go?" Max called me out of my thoughts. I ran my fingers through my hair and went to go meet her at the front door.

**Woo! Finally started my story! So, thanks to .** **for putting up with me and being my beta reader :) R&R! And please be nice…its my first fic. **


End file.
